The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingJeffUp.png|Greg and Murray waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.png|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.png|Murray playing air Guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.png|Anthony eating popcorn TheWigglesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Wags the Dog TheWigglesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|thumb|The Wiggles acting like Henry the Octopus TheWigglesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles acting like Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayAirDriving.jpg|Greg and Murray air driving the Big Red Car JeffHoldingSlate.png|Jeff holding slate JeffClickingSlate.jpg|Jeff clicking slate AnthonyHurtinghisHand.jpg|Anthony hurting his hand from Jeff's slate OW!.jpg|''"OW!"'' 20thCenturyFox.png|20th Century Fox YellowHill.jpg|Yellow hill TraininTheWigglesMovie.png|Train chugging on yellow hill AlphabetLettersJumping.jpg|Alphabet letters jumping TheWigglesMovieLogo.png|The Wiggles Movie Logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.png|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraOpeningIn.png|Camera opening in WaldotheMagnificent.png|Old painting of Waldo the Magnificent TheWigglesMovie-SceneOne.png|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat.png|Wally CeciltheMagicClubPresident.png|Cecil WallyFallingDown.png|Wally falling down while thud bookshelf CecilShrugging.jpg|Cecil shrugging CecilandWally.png|Wally and Cecil Waldo'sWand.png|Waldo's Wand JimboJugglingPosters.png|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.png|Jimbo the Juggler CecilandtheMagicClubCompetitionPoster.png|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster WallyStaringattheMagicClubCompetitionPoster.jpg|''"Registration closes at 6 PM?"'' WallyHurtinghisHand.jpg|''"Ow."'' WallyandRoland.png|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.png|Roland the Remarkable RolandandWally.png|Roland and Wally Wally'sUglyWave.jpg|Wally using an ugly wave TheSky.jpg|The sky HeyThereWally.png|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Opening Credits TheWigglestitlecard.png|Title Card Murray'sTitle.png|Murray's title Tricycle.png|Tricycle Jeff'sTitle.png|Jeff's title Greg'sTitle.png|Greg's title WallyinAustralia.jpg|Wally in Australia Anthony'sTitle.png|Anthony's title WallyRidinghisTricycle.png|Wally riding his tricycle WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.png|Wally in opening Credits TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits2.jpg|Production Design: Andrew Horne TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits3.jpg|Production Design: Deborah Szapiro TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits4.jpg|Choreographer: Leanne Halloran WallySinging.jpg|Wally singing WallySmiling.jpg|Wally smiling TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits5.jpg|Editor: Mark Van Burren TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits6.jpg|Director of Photography: Scott Van Preston TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits7.jpg|Line Producer: Ann Folland TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits8.jpg|Writer: Greg Truman TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits9.jpg|Producer: Hilton Fatt TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits10.jpg|Director: Dean Covell Road.jpg|The Road Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingle TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingle.png|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle Dorothy,GregandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Mrs. Bingle JeffSleepinginMrs.Bingles'School.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.Bingle,Don'tBlowThatWhistle!.png|''"Mrs. Bingle, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BingleBlowingWhistle.png|Mrs. Bingle blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.png|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.png|Anthony takes a Bow AnthonyCleaningShirts.png|Anthony ironing shirts AnthonyasaRabbit.png|Anthony as a rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg AnthonyandMurray'sGuitarCollection.png|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikeaPlane.png|Anthony as a plane AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony and Murray AnthonyasaBallerina.png|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.png|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.png|The Other Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle MurrayandJeffDistracted.png|Jeff and Murray being distracted AnthonyMakingAnotherFruityFace.png|Anthony making another fruity face Jeff,AnthonyandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Mrs. Bingle FruitBowl.png|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.png|Anthony eating Apple MurrayStaring.png|"The sound of a whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." Anthony,MurrayandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Mrs. Bingle JeffandMrs.Bingle.png|Jeff and Mrs. Bingle Murray,JeffandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Mrs. Bingle MurrayandMrs.Bingle.png|Murray and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Mrs. Bingle GregintheMirror.png|Greg in the mirror TheWigglesintheMirror.png|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheWigglesandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Wiggles and Mrs. Bingle It'sShowtime!.jpg|''"It's showtime!"'' GetReadytoWiggle!.jpg|''"Get ready to wiggle!"'' BeautyMate!.png|"Beauty mate!" TheOtherWigglesandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothyandMrs.Bingle.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle Concert Balloons.png|Balloons File:Mrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' school File:TheWigglesLogoonStageCurtain.jpg|The Wiggles Logo on stage curtain TheWigglesMovie-Concert.png|Scene 2: Concert TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Murray MadeleineHurley.jpg|Madeleine TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|"It's wiggle time!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to do a dance TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Anthony ClareFieldandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Clare and Cassie DorothyClapping.jpg|Dorothy clapping MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1997.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" AmyDunbar.jpg|Amy ClareFieldandCassandraHalloranDancing.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Cassie MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar2.png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing GregSinginginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Emma BradleyBenson.jpg|Bradley Benson MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Dorothy JeffSleepwalkinginTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff sleepwalking TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up GregandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Jeff TheWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesasRobots.jpg|The Wiggles as robots CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-1997Prologue.jpg|Anthony showing Jeff how to point your fingers and do the twist MurrayandRedStarryGuitar.png|Murray and Red Starry Guitar DorothyandGreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy and Greg CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-1997.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" ShannaCurry.jpg|Shanna Curry WallyatMrs.Bingles'School.jpg|Wally at Mrs. Bingles' school MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesandDorothyDancing.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jessica DorothyWipingherFace.jpg|Dorothy wiping her face ILoveEatingRoses.jpg|''"I love eating roses."'' TheWigglesandtheKids.png|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." CatlinMollica.jpg|Catlin AnthonyZippinghisLip.jpg|Anthony zipping his lip JosephFieldinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Joseph TheWigglesZippingtheirLips.jpg|The Wiggles zipping their lips JeffZippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff zipping his lip JeffUnzippinghisLip.jpg|Jeff unzipping his lip YummyforMyTummy.jpg|''"Yummy for my tummy."'' JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Dorothy ChristmasDay!.png|''"Christmas Day!"'' Phew!.png|"Phew!" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregPerformingtheVaseofMagicFlowersTrickinTheWigglesMovie.png|"How about I perform a little magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg performing Vase of Magic Flowers trick Cake.png|A Cake DorothySad.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad about her Birthday. DorothySingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party" Greg's Magic Wand BrickWall.jpg|A brick wall StupidBoxofMysteryRoutine!.png|"Stupid Box of Mystery routine!" WallyStaring.jpg|Wally staring GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" TheBoxofMysteryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and the Box of Mystery Dorothy,GregandhisMagicWand.png|Dorothy, Greg and his magic wand WallyandWaldo'sWand.png|Wally and Waldo's Wand WallytheGreatMagazines.png|"Wally the Great" magazines WallyandaRose.png|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyandGreg'sMagicWand.png|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicWandinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg's magic wand DorothyandMeaganWoodhouse.png|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallySpottingMagicWand.png|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyReachingMagicWand.png|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally stealing Greg's magic wand DorothyattheBuffetTable.png|"The magic wand! It's gone!" DorothyJumping.jpg|Dorothy jumping over brick wall Dorothy'sTail.png|Dorothy's tail Dorothy'sFeetinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy's feet DorothyRunning.jpg|Dorothy running after the wand stealer DorothyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy riding on Wally's tricycle GregandMagicHankies.jpg|Greg and the magic hankies Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997Prologue.png|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1997.png|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SianandEmmaRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian and Emma MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar4.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AnthonySilvestriniinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony Silvestrini AnthonySilvestriniSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Anthony S. singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesBowing.png|The Wiggles bowing TheWigglesandMeaghanWoodhouse.png|The Wiggles and Meaghan TheWigglesThinking.jpg|The Wiggles thinking FindWallyandFindDorothy.jpg|''"Find Wally and find Dorothy."'' WallytheGreat'sCape.png|Greg holding Wally's cape MeaghanWoodhouse.png|Meaghan HUH,HUH,HUH,HUH?!?.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' Precisely.jpg|''"Precisely."'' ZeeYa.jpg|''"Zee ya, Mrs. Bingle."'' MeaghanWoodhouseandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Meaghan and Mrs. Bingle TheBigRedCar'sCloseup.jpg|The Big Red Car in its close-up TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy DorothyandWallyonTricycle.png|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Haystack.png|Wally and Dorothy crashing into haystack TheBigRedCarinAustralia.jpg|The Big Red Car on the road GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedCar.png|Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car AnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|''"Let's all quack together."'' TheWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" GregintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car AnthonyBlubbering.jpg|Anthony blubbering GregandAnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the Big Red Car MurrayLaughing.png|Murray laughing JeffSnoring.jpg|Jeff snoring WiggleRainbow.png|Wiggle Rainbow TheWigglesinRainbow.png|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow ClaymationCowandSheep.png|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep TheWigglesRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.png|Dorothy and Wally great each other DorothyandWallyFighting.png|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. MagicWandBreaking.png|And they break it in half! DorothyandGreg'sBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' Dorothy,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.png|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheBigRedCaratSandlot.png|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot GregandAnthonyatSandlot.png|Greg and Anthony at Sandlot TheAwakeWigglesatSandlot.png|The Awake Wiggles at Sandlot JeffSleepingintheBigRedCar.png|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus GregSmackinghisForehead.jpg|Greg smacking his forehead JeffWakingUpatSandlot.png|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatSandlot.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles Sandlot.png|Sandlot LifeSaver.png|Life Saver MegaPhone.png|Life Saver on megaphone File:Huh,Huh,Huh,Huh?!?2.png|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' File:AnthonyandMurrayatSandlot.png|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffatSandlot.png|Greg and Jeff BathroomDoor.jpg|The bathroom door SwimmingPool.png|Swimming Pool JeffatSandlot.png|Jeff at Sandlot JeffDiving.png|Jeff diving GregatSandlot.png|Greg at Sandlot GregDiving.png|Greg diving MurrayatSandlot.png|Murray at Sandlot MurrayDiving.png|Murray diving AnthonyatSandlot.png|Anthony at Sandlot AnthonyDiving.png|Anthony diving JeffSwimming.png|Jeff swimming underwater GregSwimming.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurraySwimming.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonySwimming.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.png|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" Gregunderwater.png|Greg in water Anthonyunderwater.png|Anthony in water Murrayunderwater.png|Murray in water Jeffunderwater.png|Jeff in water MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Murray and Jeff GregSingingRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Anthony singing GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Anthony HenryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Henry the Octopus Wigglesflippers.png|The Wiggles' flippers Henry'sPlace.jpg|Henry's Place TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Henry TheUnderwaterBigBand.png|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.png|Anthony and Jacques AnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Anthony BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|"You got it." BoomBoom.png|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes GregandAnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Greg and Anthony TomtheTroutandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar HenryandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums GregSingingBoomBoom.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Murray and Jeff HenryinhisHome.jpg|Henry dancing JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone File:Saxophone.jpg|Saxophone File:TheWiggles,HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the underwater big band TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool PenguinStatueinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Penguin statue LifeSaveronMegaphone.jpg|Life-saver on megaphone JeffandPenguinStatue.jpg|Jeff and penguin statue AnthonyandPenguinStatue.jpg|Anthony and penguin statue MurrayandPenguinStatue.jpg|Murray and penguin statue GregandPenguinStatue.jpg|Greg and penguin statue LifeSaverConfused.jpg|Life-Saver confused TheNonrealisticWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesPointing.jpg|''"Let's go to Wags' house."'' RopeontheBigRedCar.jpg|A Rope on the Big Red Car Mrs.BinglesTheme.png|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" SophieHendrix.jpg|Sophie SianRyaninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Sian Ryan ClareFieldinTheWigglesMovie.png|Clare Field EmmaRyanandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Emma and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.BingleVocalizing.jpg|Mrs. Bingle vocalizing EmmaRyanBlowingBalloon.jpg|Emma blowing balloon Mrs.BingleandtheKids.jpg|Mrs. Bingle and the kids EmmaRyanandBalloon.jpg|Emma holding balloon Mrs.Bingles'Class.jpg|Mrs. Bingles' class Mrs.BingleonTelephone.png|Mrs. Bingle on telephone CecilonTelephone.png|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog TheBigRedCaratWagsWorld.png|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.png|Postman Conway WagsMailbox.png|Wags' mailbox WagsChasingPostman.png|Wags chasing the postman JeffatWagsWorld.png|''"Where's Wags?"'' JeffandAnthonyatWagsWorld.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' TheWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"That way!"'' TheOtherWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles WagsandMicConway.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic Anthony,WagsandMicConway.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Postman Mic WagsandMicConwayRunning.jpg|Wags and Mic running WagsasPostman.jpg|Wags as postman MurrayBarking.jpg|Murray barking WagsGivingPostmanBag.jpg|Wags giving postman bag back to Postman Mic JeffWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Jeff wearing postman hat MurrayWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Murray wearing postman hat GregWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Greg wearing postman hat AnthonyWearingPostmanHat.jpg|Anthony wearing postman hat WagsBarkingatMicthePostman.jpg|Wags barking at Postman Mic TheWiggles,WagsandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Postman Mic ComeOn,Wiggles.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles." TotheBigRedCar!.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!"'' WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Wiggles and Wags RedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car WagsWorld.jpg|Wags World DorothyandWallyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World Wally'sTricycleatWagsWorld.jpg|Wally's tricycle parked at Wags World TheWagettes.png|The Wagettes WagsWorld-Inside.png|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and the Wagettes WagsandWally.jpg|Wags and Wally Dorothy,WagsandWally.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally WagsandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wags and magic wand broken WagsWearingGoggles.jpg|Wags wearing goggles WagsFixingWand.jpg|Wags fixing wand WagsinTheWigglesMovie.png|Wags the Dog WagsandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wags and the magic wand WallyandFixedBentMagicWand.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand Dorothy,WagsandSkally.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Skally Dorothy,WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Cartwhelle WagsandSkally.png|Wags and Skally WagsandCartwhelle.png|Wags and Cartwhelle WallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Wally hypnotizing TheWagettesHypnotized.jpg|The Wagettes hypnotized WallyPointing.jpg|Wally pointing Greg'sMagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken MagicWand'sPieces.jpg|Magic wand's pieces WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad DorothyandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy and Fluffy WallyCrying.jpg|Wally crying WallyCross.jpg|''"NOW I"VE GOTTA FIX THAT WAND!"'' Dorothy,WagsandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Fluffy DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy,Wags,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Dorothy, Wags, Cartwhelle and Skally WagsandFluffy.png|Wags and Fluffy TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' Ruff,Ruff,Ruff.jpg|''"Ruff, ruff, ruff."'' TheWagettesBarking.jpg|The Wagettes barking DorothyandWallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wally WallyandScrew.jpg|Wally holding a piece of screw TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes WagsTapDancing.jpg|Wags tap dancing Wags'LowerBody.jpg|Wags' lower body SkallyTapDancing.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo TapWags.png|"Tap Wags" WagsandTheWagettes.jpg|Wags and The Wagettes Wally,Dorothy,WagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes WallyWagsandWagettes.png|Wally, Wags and the Wagettes DorothyatWagsWorld.png|Dorothy at Wags World WallyatWagsWorld.png|Wally at Wags World Ballerina Dancing WiggleTown.png|Wiggletown IceCreamCart.png|Ice Cream cart LuigitheIceCreamVendor.png|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.png|Luigi and Prego Dorothy,PregoandtheGirls.jpg|Dorothy, Prego and the Girls DorothyandWallyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown RoseRobber.png|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesandPaulPaddick.jpg|Officer Beaples chasing after the Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesintheWigglesMovie.png|Officer Beaples Dorothy,WallyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and rose robber Paul Dorothy,Wally,PaulPaddickandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Paul and Officer Beaples RoseRobberFallingDown.jpg|Rose Robber Paul Paddick falling down DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown DorothyandPaulPaddick.png|Dorothy and Paul Paddick WallyandPaulPaddick.png|Wally and Paul Paddick WallyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples WallyinWigglesTown.png|Wally in Wiggletown ASwingontheTail.jpg|''"A swing on the tail''" PutstheRobberinJail.jpg|''"puts the robber in jail."'' DanceAcademy.jpg|Dance Academy DorothyandWallyEnteringDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy HollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy CameronLewisandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Cameron and Holly AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing IggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy and Frank Dorothy,HollyMcGlinchyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy, Holly and Cameron DorothyandCameronLewis.jpg|Dorothy and Cameron Dorothy,WallyandCameron.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Cameron DorothyBalletDancing.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Dorothy and Holly WallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy WallyandHolly.jpg|Wally and Holly Dorothy,WallyandHolly.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Holly CameronLewis.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis Iggy,ZiggyandFrankinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank WallyandCameronLewis.jpg|Wally and Cameron Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" DorothyCatchingHolly.jpg|Dorothy catching Holly Dorothy,Wally,CameronandHolly.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Cameron and Holly DorothyandWallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy Wally'sUnderwear.jpg|Wally's underwear Brrrrrr Street TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Wiggles looking at a map TheNonRealisticWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown GregandJeffinWiggletown.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown AnthonyandMurrayinWiggletown.png|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.png|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.png|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street MurrayandJeffinWiggletown.png|Murray and Jeff in Wiggletown Snow.png|Brrrrrr Street GregandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Greg and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheOtherWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheNonRealisticWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street JeffandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.png|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesFallingDown.png|The Wiggles falling down AnthonyCold.png|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' GregandAnthonyCold.png|Greg and Anthony cold TheNonrealisticWigglesCold.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold TheWigglesCold.png|The Wiggles cold Captain Feathersword CameronLewisasPirate.png|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.png|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.png|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Captain and Dorothy's birthday cake Captain,DorothyandWally.png|Captain, Dorothy and Wally HappyDays.jpg|''"Happy days."'' APirateDance!.jpg|''"A pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.png|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png|Captain and the pirates dancing CaptainFeatherswordandPirates.png|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" Ooh,It'sCaptainFeathersword!.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling himself CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain dancing AhoyThere.jpg|''"Ahoy there."'' DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Donna ReemHanwellinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Reem Crane.png|A crane KristenKnoxinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Kristen RhiannahKitchinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Rhiannah MichelleDrady.jpg|Pirate Michelle DorothyandWallyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy and Wally BlakeBowden.png|Pirate Blake TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Captain and pirate Donna CraigHenderson.jpg|Pirate Craig CieJaiLegget.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai ElyssaDawsoninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Pirate Elyssa AlissaRusso.jpg|Pirate Alissa SarahBowden.jpg|Pirate Sarah TheFriendlyPirateCrew.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewSinging.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesSingingWeLiketoSayHello.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse TheWigglesandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Wigglehouse Door Door.jpg|Door TheWigglesonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|The Wiggles TheTest.jpg|''"Give us the test."'' What'sAnthony'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Anthony's favorite food?"'' TheWigglesSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" What'sJeff'sFavoriteSport?.jpg|''"What's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' JeffSleepingonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' JeffWakingUponWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Jeff waking up What's693,748DividedBy6.3?.jpg|''"What's 693,748 divided by 6.3?'' TheWigglesCalculating.jpg|The Wiggles calculating on their hands and fingers 110,118.73.jpg|''"110,118.73."'' What'sthePassword?.jpg|''"What's the password?"'' SillyPants!.jpg|''"Silly Pants!"'' ChickenVane.jpg|Chicken Vane WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheAwakeWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWiggles'BeanBags.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags JeffintheRedShirt.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' GregandJeffintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in mixed up shirts. MurrayScreaming.jpg|Murray screaming AnthonyScreaming.jpg|Anthony screaming GregScreaming.jpg|Greg screaming JeffScreaming.jpg|Jeff screaming TheWiggles'BedroomDoors.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors TheNonrealisticWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts Anthony'sCatapultAppleTree.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree AnthonyEatingAppleatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony eating apple GregandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' JeffatWigglehouse.jpg|''"sil (blubbering) ly idea."'' MurrayandJeffinWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyKitchen.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen BabyDorothy.png|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young HotPotato-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticLittleWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles LittleAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony LittleGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleMurrayPlayingToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray playing toy guitar HotPotato(LittleWiggles).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.png|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy LittleJeff.jpg|Little Jeff LittleJeffandMurray.jpg|Little Jeff and Murray LittleMurrayandJeff.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff LittleMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony LittleAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray LittleAnthonyandGreg.jpg|Little Anthony and Greg LittleGregandAnthony.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheOtherLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|"WHOO!" PictureofTheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|A picture of The Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheWigglesandtheirPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their picture RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' Let'sRockThisPlace!.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-MovieVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Jeff'sTeddyBearinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear JeffinhisPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff in his purple armchair JeffSleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles dancing AnthonyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony GregandMurray'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Murray's pants GregandAnthonyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayinWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing AnthonyandWigglehouseClock.jpg|Anthony and Wigglehouse Clock GregandAnthony'sLegs.jpg|Greg and Anthony's pants File:JeffandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff and his teddy bear MurrayinWigglehouse.jpg|Murray dancing Murray'sShoes.jpg|Murray's shoes WigglehouseClock.jpg|Wigglehouse Clock moving its eyes TheAwakeWiggles'Legs.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' pants Anthony'sLegs.jpg|Anthony's pants TheAwakeWigglesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp ThatCouldBeDorothyRightNow!.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' GardenGnomeandWigglyTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome and Wiggly Telephone AnthonyandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesandGardenGnome.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Garden Gnome AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly Telephone YouDon'tSay!.jpg|'"You don't say! You don't say!" TheyDidn'tSay!.jpg|''"They didn't say!"'' GregintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg Jeff's Dream Murray,JeffandhisTeddyBear.png|"Jeff's asleep again" I'maCow-1997Prologue.png|"I wonder what he dreams about?" I'maCow-1997.png|Jeff as a cow JeffasaCow.jpg|Cow Jeff walking on the road JeffSinginginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" Moo!.jpg|''"Moo!"'' Moo.png|''"Moo?"'' I'maCow-1997Epilogue.png|''"I better wake him up."'' MurrayTurningonJeff'sAlarmClockArmchair.jpg|Murray turning on Jeff's alarm clock armchair JeffWakingUpatWigglehouse.png|Jeff waking up JeffRunningOff.jpg|Jeff running off Murray,Jeff'sPurpleArmchairandTeddyBear.png|Murray, Jeff's purple armchair and teddy bear Ship Dancing CaptainFeatherswordandBlakeBowden.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Blake ShipDancing.png|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy at dockyard WallyatDockyard.png|Wally WallyandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally and pirate Donna CaptainandWally.png|Captain Feathersword and Wally Wallydancing.png|Wally dancing Wally'sShoes.jpg|Wally's shoes NyaNyaNyaPirateDance.jpg|"Nya Nya Nya" DorothyDancingatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy dancing WallyandPirateBlake.png|Wally and pirate Blake CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Captain and Dorothy WallyonBoat.png|Wally on boat WallysavingBlake.png|Wally saving pirate Blake from drowning PirateBlakeWet.jpg|Pirate Blake wet ShiverMe.jpg|''"Oh, shiver me..." Timbers!.jpg|"Timbers!"'' Argh!.jpg|''"Argh!"'' ItWasNothing.jpg|''"It was nothing."'' Nothing!.jpg|''"Nothing!"'' S.S.FeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.png|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWally.jpg|Captain tickling Wally ThePiratesLaughing.jpg|The pirates laughing CaptainFeatherswordSingingTonight.jpg|Captain singing "Tonight" ThePiratesSleeping.jpg|The pirates sleeping CaptainFeatherswordSleeping.png|Captain Feathersword sleeping CaptainFeatherswordandthePiratesWakingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirates waking up CaptainFeatherswordandWallyHandshaking.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wally handshaking Wally'sTricycleatDockyard.jpg|Wally's tricycle WallySingingNyaNyaNya.jpg|Wally singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" DorothyandWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally's tricycle DorothyandWallyatDockyardEntrance.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at dockyard entrance Day Dreaming TownHall.jpg|Town Hall Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench DorothySinging.jpg|Dorothy singing Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming DonnaHalloranasMagician.jpg|Magician Donna Wally,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Wally, Leanne and Donna EdwardRooke,LeanneandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Magicians Edward, Leanne and Donna WallyandEdwardRooke.jpg|Wally and Edward Waldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' WallyonStage.jpg|Wally on stage WallyandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Wally and Leanne LeanneHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran EdwardRooke.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke WallySleeping.jpg|Wally sleeping DorothyandWallyonBench.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on bench TownHallClock.jpg|Town Hall clock TheChaseIsOn!.jpg|The Chase Is On! Dorothy'sFoot.jpg|Dorothy putting her foot on the petal TricycleHandle.jpg|Tricycle handle Dorothy'sGlove.jpg|Dorothy grabbing hold of handle DorothyonWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle TricycleWheel.jpg|Tricycle wheel DorothyandWallyRidingonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on tricycle TheChase.jpg|"The Chase" ClaymationCows.jpg|The cows DorothyandWallyinRainbow.png|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggle rainbow DorothyandWallyatRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wally exiting rainbow DorothyandWallyinAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on tricycle Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland's limousine RolandinhisLimousine.jpg|Roland in his limousine DorothyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy on the road DorothyandWallyontheRoad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on the road TheMagicClub.jpg|The Magic Club DorothyandWallyattheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club Jimbo,DorothyandWally.jpg|Jimbo, Dorothy and Wally WallyThrowingHelmet.jpg|Wally throwing helmet to Jimbo JimboFrowning.jpg|Jimbo frowning Clock.jpg|Clock WallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Wally at the Magic Club registration CarolynFerrie.jpg|Magic Clerk Carolyn DorothyandWallyattheMagicClubRegistration.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at the Magic Club registration CecilintheMagicClub.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyintheMagicClub.jpg|Dorothy and Wally Dorothy'sTailWiggling.jpg|Dorothy's tail wiggling CecilandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Cecil and Carolyn The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.png|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! CaptainFeatherswordandPiratesCarryingBirthdayItems.jpg|Captain and the pirates carrying birthday items HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Henry and the underwater big band HenryCarryingPresents.jpg|Henry carrying presents WagsCarryingPresents.jpg|Wags carrying presents Mrs.BingleCarryingFood.jpg|Mrs. Bingle carrying food Magician'sMagicBag.jpg|A magician's magic bag HaroldtheUnbelievable.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable Roland,DorothyandWally.jpg|Roland, Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage RemembertheMagicChest.jpg|''"Remember the magic chest."'' WaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's chest RubberChicken.jpg|Wally rubber chicken WaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's hat WallyWearingWaldotheMagnificent'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat WaldotheMagnificent'sOutfit.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit WallyPullingWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally pulling Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet Dorothy,WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet TheWigglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginCircusTent.jpg|Jeff sleeping Dorothy,WallyandhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and his brand-new magician outfit Dorothy,Wally,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Roland and Jimbo WallyandhisBrandNewCape.jpg|Wally and his brand-new cape TheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The Magic Club Competition RolandintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition RolandandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges Scores9-9-9.jpg|Scores 9-9-9 CecilandtheMagicClubJudgesholdingScores.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club Judges holding scores TheMagicClubJudges.jpg|The Magic Club judges CecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|''"What a super performance by Roland the Remarkable."'' RolandBowing.jpg|Roland bowing DorothyandWallyonStage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on stage AudienceinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The audience WallyinhisBrandNewMagicianOutfit.jpg|Wally in his brand-new magician outfit WallyandtheAudience.jpg|Wally and the audience WallyandtheThreeRings.jpg|Wally and the three rings WallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally in the Magic Club Competition WallyPerforminghisMagic.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyPerformingLiquidTrick.jpg|Wally performing liquid trick WallyThrowingGlitter.jpg|Wally throwing glitter Glitter.jpg|Glitter TheAudienceandGlitter.jpg|The audience and glitter WallyandWaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Wally and Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet WallyPerformingCabinetTrick.jpg|Wally performing cabinet trick WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet-Inside.jpg|Wally showing cabinet empty inside BlueSkyFootageinCabinet.jpg|Blue sky footage MagicFlowers.jpg|Magic flowers TheAudienceandMagicFlowers.jpg|The audience and magic flowers DorothyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy Roses.jpg|Roses DorothyandWallyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy and Wally DorothyandWallyBowing.jpg|Dorothy and Wally bowing Scores9-9-10.jpg|Scores 9-9-10 GregPageasMagicClubJudge.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg Cecil,DorothyandWally.jpg|Cecil, Dorothy and Wally CecilandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Cecil holding Waldo's wand WallyandCecilintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes Dorothy,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Waldo's wand TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group DorothyandWallyArrivingatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse DorothyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Wigglehouse Door Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse door DorothyandWallyonWigglehouseLawn.jpg|Dorothy and Wally on Wigglehouse lawn File:What'sJeff'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Jeff favorite food?"'' File:Don'tYouMeanWhat'sJeff'sFavoriteSport?.jpg|''"Don't you mean what's Jeff's favorite sport?"'' Sleeping.jpg|''"Sleeping."'' File:What'sDorothy'sFavoriteFood?.jpg|''"What's Dorothy's favorite food?"'' Roses!.jpg|''"Roses!""' Dorothy,WallyandWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Wigglehouse DorothyandWallyinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wigglehouse DorothyOpeningJeff'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Jeff's bedroom door DorothyOpeningGreg'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Greg's bedroom door DorothyOpeningAnthony'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Anthony's bedroom door DorothyOpeningMurray'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Dorothy opening Murray's bedroom door File:DorothyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy File:WallyinWigglehouse.jpg|Wally File:DorothyandWallySad.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sad Let's Party! TheMaleWigglyGroupandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Anthony sad Greg,AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends Cecil,RolandandJimbo.jpg|Cecil, Roland Jimbo TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandMrs.Bingle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Mrs. Bingle Mrs.BingleinCircusTent.jpg|Mrs. Bingle CecilinCircusTent.jpg|Cecil DorothyandWallyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in circus tent Surprise!.jpg|Scene 13: Surprise! EveryoneSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandMrs.BingleinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle DorothyandCecil.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil DorothyandGreginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Who me? This is for me?"" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten this is my birthday.""'' MurrayandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' DorothyandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat."'' AnthonyEatingAppleinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony eating apple JeffJumping.jpg|''"Dorothy, I'm so excited to see you! I can't sleep!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WallyandCecilinCircusTent.jpg|Wally Wally,CecilandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Wally, Cecil and Mrs. Bingle Hi,Wally!.jpg|''"Hi, Wally!"'' WallyinCircusTent.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles WallyandJimbo.jpg|Wally and Jimbo GregandWally.jpg|Greg and Wally Greg,WallyandBrokenMagicWand.jpg|Wally showing broken magic wand to Greg Greg,HenryandWally.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wally GregandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg and Waldo Dorothy,GregandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Wally CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony Greg,WallyandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Greg, Wally and Waldo's wand MeaghanWoodhouseinCircusTent.jpg|Meaghan and the others applauding Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come on, everybody! Let's party!"'' AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"Let's eat!"' WallyandRolandinCircusTent.jpg|Wally and Roland giving hi-5 JimboandWaldo'sWand.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand Dorothy,AnthonyandWally.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Wally EmmaRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Emma ClareFieldinCircusTent.jpg|Clare JessicaHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Jessica BradleyBensoninCircusTent.jpg|Bradley GregSingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing SarahBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Sarah dancing TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group RhiannahKitchinginCircusTent.jpg|Rhiannah GregandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Greg and Mrs. Bingle TheWigglyGroupandWallytheGreat.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Wally SianRyaninCircusTent.jpg|Sian CameronLewisinCircusTent.jpg|Cameron JeffandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCecil.jpg|Jeff and Cecil DorothyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy dancing MurrayandCartwhelle.jpg|Murray and Cartwhelle GregandHenryinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray WallySingingLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Wally singing AnthonyandWally.jpg|Anthony and Wally BlakeBowdeninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Blake HenryandCieJaiLegget.jpg|Henry and Cie Jai Alakaboom.jpg|''"Alakaboom!"'' WallyDancinginCircusTent.jpg|Wally dancing in circus tent CieJaiLeggetinCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Cie Jai WagsandMrs.Bingle.jpg|Wags and Mrs. Bingle WagsinCircusTent.jpg|Wags in circus tent WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenryandWally.jpg|Henry and Wally MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Greg,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AmyDunbarinCircusTent.jpg|Amy CraigHendersoninCircusTent.jpg|Pirate Craig GregandCecil.jpg|Greg and Cecil CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingle TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryandJeffinCircusTent.jpg|Henry and Jeff SophieHendrixinCircusTent.jpg|Sophie LarissaWrightinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Larissa GregandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Wags CassandraHalloraninCircusTent.jpg|Cassie JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainandGreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordandClareField.jpg|Captain and Clare AlissaRussoinCircusTent.jpg|Alissa running MurrayandRoland.jpg|Murray and Roland AnthonySilvestriniinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini KristenKnoxinCircusTent.jpg|Kristen TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Wags CatlinMollicainCircusTent.jpg|Catlin TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Anthony BalloonsinCircusTent.jpg|Balloons in circus tent Dorothy'sBirthdayCakeinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday cake in circus tent WagsandRoland.jpg|Wags and Roland Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday party End Credits CircusTent.png|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night TheWigglesLogoinFireworkForm.png|Wiggles Fireworks Logo TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieMusicianCredits.png|Musicians Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.png|Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits2.png|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits4.png|More Song Credits WigglyMedley.png|Wiggly Medley Alternative Versions and Titles DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in extended shot from the trailer MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovietitlecard.jpg|US Title: "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg|Teaser US Title: "Dorothy's Magical Birthday" Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries